Memory In Paradise
by MissEqaSukri
Summary: Gaston Fisher shows up in Belle Graham's life and she finally feels like she has found the love of her life. After building a stable relationship with Gaston, her first love came knocking at the door after finishing his service as a soldier in Afghanistan. Belle has to decide whether to take the risk or be happy with what she has.
1. Chapter 1

My original version of Memory In Paradise: story/36253719-memory-in-paradise

This version is a Beauty and The Beast fanfiction, based on the upcoming movie remake with the main cast, Emma Watson, Luke Evans, and Dan Stevens.

The day is going by slowly today. I usually enjoy being in class but today feels different, it feels dull. As Professor Abbott babbles about a sociologist and his contribution to media and culture, my phone screen turns bright, notifying a text from a dear friend of mine, Shannon Smith.

"**May I inquire of your whereabouts, milady? Madison and I are going to The Crown at 5. Wanna join?** -Shannon"

Shannon Smith and Madison Doyle are my best of friends. We've known each other since secondary school and fortunately, our friendship lasts until now. After obtaining a bachelor degree in Law, Shannon decided that she didn't want to pursue her master's degree and started a business instead. An online boutique, to be exact. Madison is taking a master's degree in Architecture and Urban Design. And I'm happy with Sociology in Media and Culture. Although, maybe not so much today.

"**Definitely! See you there.** –Belle"

The class ends precisely at 5pm. As I skip down the little steps in the lecture hall, Professor Abbott calls my name. I walk to her desk, wondering what I've done now. "Your dissertation paper on recent theoretical work on new media and the internet is quite good. Do you want me to accept this as your official dissertation topic?" she asks. "Umm, I think I'm going to experiment around a little bit. I was wondering if I could change it to the nature of digital revolution and its impact on society." She said my paper was good. I can't have 'good'. I need perfect, impressive, mind-blowing. "Sure. But remember, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just find something unique that you're confident to write about. You may go now." She dismisses me and I walk to The Crown like a soulless person. Why do I feel so blue today? Is everything always this boring? Maybe I'm getting tired of the routine.

"Belle!" Madison squeals as I enter The Crown. "Maddy!" I put my arms around her and then, I walk to the bar, where Shannon is waiting. The place seems almost full, not bad for a new pub. "What's the matter? Why the long face?" Shannon asks while she takes a sip from a glass of beer. "I'm bored!" I exclaim while resting my head on the counter top. "Then, LET'S GET WASTED!" Madison screams into my ears. She is clearly and most definitely drunk. "Anything for you, miss?" asks the bartender. "Jack Daniel's, the whole bottle." I answer confidently. I definitely need to loosen up tonight. That's it, no more routine. I'm going to do the randomest shit anyone could ever think of.

Gulp after gulp, my vision gets blurry as hell. I carelessly dance to the music with a bottle of whisky in my hand, jumping and head-banging. "Hey, Belle! My friend, Gaston, wants to hook up with you!" Madison shouts over the blast of music. I couldn't really make out what she was saying, so I just keep on head-banging and jumping. "Okay? Okay! I'll call him to come over!" Madison says. "Belle, okay. That's enough. You and Madison have curfew. Party's over. Back to college." Shannon can't handle alcohol, so she's usually the sober friend that takes care of us when we're drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you mine?!" Madison and I sing to Arctic Monkeys as we head for our far-far-away dormitory, well, not exactly sing, it's more to shouting, really. Madison suddenly stops in the middle of the street. "Why? What's wrong?" Shannon asks her. "Maybe she needs to pee." I say pointing a finger at Madison's nose. Madison moves my finger away and points to a biker gang. Big, muscular, monster-like men with tattoos up their sleeves step up towards us. "Oh no, bad business." Shannon slowly drags us away from those men. "Look what we've got here. Little drunk missus. Are you lost, deary? Want me to take you back?" The guy at the front with the pierced nose asks. "Good evening, sir!" I greeted with a wave and a grin. "Aww, look. This one's adorable. Maybe I should eat you up first." The same man said. "Abort mission, Belle. Abort mission!" Madison yells. "BACK TO THE PUB!" as Shannon shouts, we run as fast as we can towards the pub again, chased by a group of large men on motorbikes. As we enter the pub again, I stumble upon another man, this time, a well-built, dark haired man. "Ooh, sorry." I apologize. "Gaston bloody Fisher! You're here!" Madison leaps and hug him.

"You're drunk as fuck, aren't you?" Nate asks Madison. "Guilty as charged." Madison grins. "What are you? French?" I snort. "You could say that." His lips curl up into a smile. "We were chased by a gang." Shannon states, still catching her breath. "Oh. Don't worry. They won't attack in public places." Gaston reassures. I look behind me and see the men riding away from the pub. "LET'S GET ANOTHER ROUND OF SHOT FOR ME AND MY FELLOW SOLDIERS HERE!" Madison shouts towards to the bartender. "Okay, missy. Let's get you home." Gaston puts his arms on Madison's shoulder. "Actually, you can't. It's past their curfew and the guards will charge them with penalty if you do." Shannon reminds him. "Is that a unicorn?" I rush to the window. I swear, it's a unicorn with rainbow tails. "This one's drunk too?" Gaston asks and Shannon nods. "Alright, let's just get these girls in the car, shall we?"

Gaston helps Madison to get in the car and Shannon helps me. "So, I'll drop them at your house?" Gaston asks, when he starts to drive. "No-uh. My boyfriend's staying over and it's our special night. We're going too..", "DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Gaston interferes before Shannon could continue. "Sorry, but can't they crash in at your house for one night? I'll make it up to you. 80% discount for our new arrival jacket." Shannon offers. "Is it leather?" Gaston surrenders to Shannon's pleading. "Full leather." Shannon smiles. "DISCOUNTS UP TO 80%! GET YOUR DISCOUNT CODE NOW!" I suddenly bolt up. "You should hire her to be your advertiser." Gaston chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, what time is it?" I suddenly jolt up only to lie back down as I feel the throbbing pain in my head. "Oh, Lord! I hate hangovers!" I grunt as I clutch my head. I open my eyes again only to be greeted by Madison's smelly feet. "Eww, Maddy! Gross." This time, I slowly get up from the bed, and stretch my body. I can hear bones cracking and popping. God, I'm old. As I try to get my mind together, I noticed that I'm still wearing my last night's sweatshirt and skinny jeans, so that means I didn't do anything stupid. I walk downstairs to get a cup of milk, like I always do every morning after I get out of bed. When I reach the end of the stairs, I noticed that the surrounding is different. Did I re-decorate last night? Ugh, but it is so beautiful! Instead of the usual walls filled with books, it's now filled with paintings. Colourful paintings. Ooh, look at that plaster ceiling! Whom ever did that must've been drunk as well. And I must have gotten myself a chandelier! AWESOME! I've always wanted one.

I walk to the fridge in the kitchen and pour myself a glass of milk. There's no better way to start the morning than enjoying a glass of refreshing milk. I walk slowly to the window. That's weird. Did everyone in my neighbourhood re-decorate too? Each house looks so extravagant and huge. Now, who the hell park their car in front of my house? "Good morning." I turn around and scream at the top of my lungs. THERE'S A FREAKING GUY IN MY HOUSE! "Get out of my house, you perverted slug!" I say, as I splash him with the glass of milk. How in the world did he get inside? Was it during the re-decoration? Is he the guy that did the plaster ceiling? "Actually, it's my house." The fuck is this guy saying? Oh. Oh, shit. "Jesus Christ, I'm so sorry. I, I was drunk last night. I must have entered the wrong house. I'm so, so sorry. Oh my God." I continue to apologize as he stands there, probably shocked. I'm so stupid. Then, he walks to the kitchen and dries himself with the kitchen towel. "I apologize, sir. I don't know what to do. Let me make it up to you. I feel so terrible." As I blabber on how sorry I am, he smiles. "That's quite alright." Really? Why is this guy so nice? If I had a stranger drinking milk in my house, and then call me a perverted slug, and splash the precious milk on me, I would've kill him right there. "No, it's not alright. Oh I'm such a fool." I cover my face with my palms. He let out a small laughter and asks, "If you really want to make it up to me, we could have breakfast. At the café down the road." Breakfast. This guy is smart. He knows that human bond over food. "Sure, no problem." I heave a sigh of relief. We stare at each other in such an awkward silence. "I better get changed." He smiles and walks away. "Oh, yes, I should wake Madison up." I forgot about her. Ugh, she must be snoring like a stinking troll. "That's alright. She'll find her way out on her own. She's been here many times." The guy says from a far. Madison's been here before? Many times? Is this her boyfriend? How could she not tell me anything about her being in a relationship? Maybe she's not official with this guy yet. Or maybe she's going to dump him. She gets bored with guys easily. Who knows, right?

I put on my peplum coat and my black suede boots and let myself out. Wow, this guy must be bloody rich to afford this house and a Jaguar. "Hey." He closes the door behind him before walking towards me. He changed from wearing a plain black t-shirt with grey sweatpants to a tan-coloured button up winter coat with washed out denim jeans and a pair of boots. "I prefer to walk, if you don't mind. Enjoy the morning breeze for a bit." He says as he stand before me. "No, not at all." The first two minutes of walking with him feels really awkward. I glance at him, he glances at me. Gosh, this feels like it has been going on forever. Our eyes found each other and I burst out laughing. "Gosh, I'm sorry. Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" He says in between chuckles. "I don't know! You tell me, sir." I say, still covering from the awkwardness. "There's no need for 'sir'. My name's Gaston Fisher. Some people call me Gassy, Stony." I laugh again. He's, sort of, cute. In a way. "You can call me whatever you want." He assures me. "How about, Tony?" I say with a grin. "I like Tony. Thank you for the appropriate name. How do you do, miss?" He extends a hand. "Very well, thank you. I'm Belle.." I hesitate. Should I give him my last name? How do I know I trust him? Well, he did give me his first name. But it could be a fake name. For all I know, he could be a psychopath. "Graham." I shake his hand. He seems like a nice chap. Besides, I did ruin his shirt just now. If anyone did anything wrong, it's me. "Nice to meet you, Belle." He smiles. That dazzling, charming, bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Tony."


End file.
